Dulce Momento
by GothicCharm
Summary: Sentí con suavidad en cada parte de mi cuerpo el césped en el cual estaba recostado. Esperando a que sus labios rozaran los míos, esperando aquel dulce momento. SakuraxShaoran; One-Shot del Episodio 41 del anime.


**Disclaimer: **_Personajes pertenecientes a CLAMP. Ya sabés, ¿verdad?_

* * *

**Dulce Momento.**

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Que podrá ser esto! —Murmuré, sobresaltándome del lugar. Mirando fijamente al arbusto.

Dios, esto iba de mal en peor. Notaba que yo no actuaba, sobreactuaba. Que yo no hablaba, yo gritaba. Pero ¡Estaba muy nervioso! Y aparte ¿Princesa? ¡Por lo menos hubiera sido príncipe!

Moví hacia un lado el libreto —que se encontraba enrollado, claro—, juntando mis manos hacía un costado.

—En ese momento te tienes que acercar a la rueca —Me indicó Sakura, que se encontraba atrás de mí, con el libreto abierto.

Mi sonrojo aún seguía ahí, rayos. Me moví unos pocos pasos, inseguro. Más cerca del arbusto.

—Ahora tienes que tocar la punta —Volvió a guiarme.

Con un torpe movimiento, llevé mi mano cerca del arbusto, acortando la distancia entre mis dedos y una de sus ramas.

Al fin, mi dedo índice llegó a tocar una de las hojas puntiagudas de aquella rama que había seleccionado para que sea mi 'rueca'

Largué un gemido de mis labios entreabiertos, cerrando mis ojos con gran fuerza. Dejándome caer hacía el sedoso pasto. La caída fue demasiado rápida y poco natural, pude notar.

Definitivamente, no tenía futuro como actor.

Cuando mi cuerpo se encontró con el suave pasto, la mano que tenía enrollado el libreto, quedo sobre mi estómago, la moví con disimulo hacía mi costado.

Pude sentir como Sakura se agachaba. Y volvía hablar con su voz entusiasta.

—Increíble, has memorizado los diálogos de la obra —Dijo con cierta admiración.

Abrí los ojos, mi mejilla rozaba el pasto, dirigí mi mirada a donde no estuviera la de ella. Ya que mi cabeza se encontraba en la misma dirección que la de ella, por lo tanto no me encontré con su rostro, y no quise esforzarme por hacer aquello.

Uní mis manos de nuevo, en mi estómago.

—En realidad, el dialogo de la princesa no es mucho —Admití.

Ella apoyó sus rodillas en el césped, y pude escuchar el sonido de sus dedos chocar con aquellas hojas de fino papel, moviéndolas rápidamente.

—Ahora, nos saltaremos a la parte en que salen las hadas madrinas —Susurró, todavía cambiando las hojas, avanzando, claro.

Se acercó con un movimiento ágil hacía mí, sin levantarse. Pude escuchar cómo cerraba su libreto. Inspiró profundamente.

Levanté un poco la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos y su expresión apacible, concentrada en lo que tenía que decir.

—Oh, que veo… Una hermosa princesa —Dijo con naturalidad, y no mecánicamente, como había sonado mi parte. Levantó uno de sus brazos, y cerró en un puño su mano—. Sí puedo despertarla con uno de mis tiernos besos…

Apreté más el libreto bajo mis manos, arrugándolo.

Elevando completamente su otro brazo, mostrando su libreto, que aparentaba ser una espada, siguió recitando.

—Juro con esta espada —Bajó un poco su brazo—, que seguiré amando a esta bella princesa del bosque por el resto de mi vida —las palabras salían como una dulce canción de cuna de sus labios.

Seguí observándola. El reflejo del sol en su cabello la hacía ver tan… hermosa.

Se acercó todavía más a mí, posicionando su rostro arriba del mío, con cierta distancia.

—Ahora le daré un beso —Murmuró, para luego cerrar sus ojos con lentitud.

Arrugue los labios, cerré con fuerza los parpados, hice presión sujetándome de algo, doblando el libreto bajo mis manos. Sentí con suavidad en cada parte de mi cuerpo el césped en el cual estaba recostado. Esperando a que sus labios rozaran los míos, esperando aquel _dulce momento_.

Su rostro empezó a acercarse con lentitud y suavidad al mío, dejando poca distancia entre nuestros labios.

Apreté todavía con más fuerza mi libreto, como sí fuera una cadena que quisiera romper, como si fuera mi único soporte antes de caer.

_De caer_…

Pude sentir uno de sus mechones tocar mi frente, y su fresca respiración chocar con mi rostro.

Fruncí más los labios, a la espera.

Pude sentir el calor que inundaba mis mejillas… ¿Por qué siempre era ella la que me hacía sonrojar con tal brutalidad?

Abrí sólo un poco uno de mis parpados, para ver su rostro todavía haciendo el trayecto lento hacía el mío.

Volví a cerrarlo.

¿Qué quedaba hacer? ¿Contar los segundos para que sucediera aquello?

Pude sentir el pasto retumbar bajo mi cuerpo, y unas brisas nos rodearon completamente, como si quisieran atraparnos en una celda.

¿Esas sensaciones… eran producidas por mí?

Suspiré.

…A la espera del _dulce momento_.

* * *

Hola! (:, bueno, les traigo algo de SakuraxShaoran, otra vez xd... Acá intentó de expresar las sensaciones de Xiao Lang, en el ensayo de la obra, (Capitulo 41; Sakura, Shaoran y la tormenta de arena), por que la verdad, fue uno de los capítulos que más me emociono *-*, a decir verdad... no creo que haga mucho de esto... Es que... ¡Me moría por hacer este capitulo!

Lean, si desean, en mi profile, 'Proyectos a futuro' ;). Hay se van a enterar mas o menos algo sobre lo que planeo hacer...

Ya me ven como alguien... rutinaria, supongo... xD. Pero bueno, pronto les voy a traer algo de Crack, ideas originales de SCC y Twilight, y... tal vez, empiezo a hacer cosas de **Vampire Knight **(L), hace poco empecé a verlo por YouTube y ... La verdad que me obsesionó (L), es más, creo que ahora voy a ir a verlo :D xD.

Bueno ¡Muchos besos! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡También a los que agregan a favoritos mis historias! ¡Y me ponen en autores favoritos!

**_V_**_ane· _


End file.
